


Défendre: The Knight Lands

by dudecraft64



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Mecha, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudecraft64/pseuds/dudecraft64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, during the 15th century in Western Europe, a meteor fell from the sky. Inside the meteor was a mecha, a giant mechanical robot that can be piloted, along with tools to mimic and make more mechas. These mechas were dubbed GMKs, or God’s Metal Knights. Our story starts ten years after the original GMK fell from the sky in a city called Protecteurs Born. This city was at peace with itself and the world around it. There lived a boy that was 10 years old, whose name was Dean. This boy's life was about to change drastically, because a group known as the “The Black Lancers” attacked his village using custom GMKs, and killed his friends and family. Left with nothing but his need for revenge and the original GMK known as the Défendre, he set off on his Quest to kill the leader of “The Black Lancers.” He meets new friends, family and even a lady friend. Throughout Dean’s journey, he learns what it means to be a true Knight of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Défendre: The Knight Lands

Children laughed with screams of joy, as they played in a grassy field. That’s when my mom says, “You should join them Dean,” as she was cleaning the kitchen and cooking a meal for dad. I didn’t want to play with them though. My mind was elsewhere. I have dream, a goal of the sorts. I wanted to become a knight for the king of France. My mom tells me it’s a foolish dream for “wise-men” who think they should risk their life doing crazy things; however, my grandpa believes in me. He tells me If I want to become a knight I‘d have to train extremely hard.

“Never go for offencive, go for defencive,” My grandpa would say. He reminds me that those are the words a true knight lives by. My grandpa even taught me how to fight with a sword, but he’s never given me a real sword. He’s only given me a wooden sword, so I don’t cut myself or someone else.

One day my grandpa sat down with me and said he had something really important he wanted to tell me. “Dean,” he began, “I want to tell you something I always wanted to say to you but hadn’t know what to say until now.”

“What is it grandpa?”

“Have you ever heard about the Knights of Heaven?”

“Aren't they those guy who use the huge suits of armor mimicked from the Knight sent by God?”

“Yes,” he said, “I believe something is coming to our village, something dark. I believe you will be the one who will fend of the darkness.”

“But, grandpa, I’m only ten and I don’t even have any armor.”  
Suddenly, out of the blue, the peaceful background of laughter and screams of joy from the children transformed into screams of terror and the peaceful scenery of the village was painted with fire and destruction. The village was under attack by a group of mercenaries called ‘The Black Lancers’ who used custom GMK’s -- or God’s Metal Knights. GMK’s are huge metal knights, or mechas(giant robotical suits of armor that are piloted), who use huge custom made swords, shields, and lances. Some even use bows and arrows. The Black Lancers are a group of nasty men who kill for no reason. But there usually they usually stay in their area, so why exactly are they attacking the village? One of the GMK stood out from the others, this one had golden horns on its head. 

This person stepped out and barked at the fearful crowd, “where’s the Défendre?” Of all of the confusion I was experiencing at the moment, I could at least know that this person was indeed a man. Well, unless it’s normal for women sound like bears.

I was lost, not sure exactly why these people were attacking when they’ve been neutral all of this time, but that’s when my grandpa weaved his way out of the crowd. All I could think then was, “what’s he up to?” Surprisingly, he spoke nonchalantly, as if he was talking to a friend over tea, to whom I decided was the leader, “what, pre tell, are you talking about?”

“You know what I mean, old bastard, now hand it over!”

My grandpa signaled me over to him and he whispered this in my ear, “go to my basement, Dean, and inspect the painting.”

“But grandpa,” I whispered back, “Why should I do that in a time like this?”

“Just trust me.”

“Well?” Their chief barked, “where the hell is the is the Défendre?”

My grandpa gently nudged me back into the crowd and I ran as fast as I could to grandpa’s house. When I arrived, I ran to the basement and began to look at the painting. At first it looked pretty normal to me, it was a picture of a knight in brown -- almost tan -- armor. He’s depicted holding a sword to his chest and there was a purple gem in his eyes. I touched the painting and everything felt normal, except when I got to the eyes. The eyes were actual gems, like right in front of me! I shook my head. Gawking later, for now I need for figure out what this painting is hiding. First, I had tried to take the gems out to look at them but they were firmly in there. Second, I tried lifting the painting but it was as firmly placed as the gems were. My third and final attempt was to push in the two gems. When I pushed in on the gems I heard gears beginning to move and the painting slid up and revealed what looked like a short darken hallway. As I began my journey down the dark hallway, I placed both of my hands on the wall so I didn’t lose my sense of direction. When I reach the end of the Hallway I felt a seat. After I sat down I felt what was around the seat and soon realized where I was. I was in a GMK. My grandpa told me how to operate one and even put me through a simulator a couple of times.

“Activate Chivalry system,” I said.

That’s the phrase used to power up a GMK. As soon as I said it the GMK powered up and the cockpit lit up. There were 5 monitors in front of me, two joysticks attached to the seat, and up to 35 buttons around me. The monitor that directly if front of me had text on it that read “Défendre.”

“Défendre, meaning defend,” I mumbled to myself.

This is what The Black Lancers must be looking for. The controls looked and worked exactly like grandpa’s GMK simulator. After I had gotten myself ready to ploit the Défendre, I set the Défendre in motion. The Défendre sat up and stretched. As soon as I was up able to see the village I was enraged. The whole village was destroyed, rubble scattered here and there. Buildings toppled over, and nothing was left standing. I glanced down to see if my family was alright, only to be enraged even further. The Black Lancers had killed everyone in the village except me. At this point, I knew one thing for sure. I need to find them, and get revenge for what they have done. I looked around to see If I could spot their leader, but all I could find were three of the henchmen. Filled with nothing but rage and agony I attacked the three Black Lancer henchmen I saw. This is when I saw the true potential of the Défendre. It moved at such speeds that made their GMK’s look they could do nothing but walk. The Défendre was armed with the standard shield and sword combo, the only difference is that it was made out of a metal that easily ripped through their GMK’s at speeds I didn’t even think were possible. Even though I was a three on one fight I took them easily. The Défendre was unlike any GMK I ever seen before. After the fight was over I looked to see if anyone in my village was still alive. While I was searching for survivors I started to hear someone call my name. It was my grandpa. He was very was injured and lying in a pool of blood. As soon as I saw him, I rush over to him in the Défendre. When I reach him I exited the cockpit and ran over to him.  
“Grandpa are you ok?,” I said while crying “Please tell me you are going to be ok.”  
“D-D-Dean, did you get the Défendre?” My Grandpa said barely able to speak  
“Yeah I got the Défendre”  
“Good, I don’t have much time so listen up. Throughout the time I have been training you on how to be a knight, I was really trainning you to be the Défendre’s ploit,” he cough before continuing again “Dean I want you to use the Défendre and become one of the Knights of Heaven. Could you do this for me?”  
“Yes of course grandpa, just don’t go”  
“Dean you know I can’t stay, Just like the rest of our village, I must go. Goodbye Dean”

Words that pierce my heart. After my grandpa said that, he passed. After that I went around the village, everyone in my village was dead, I looked around the village seeing if there was any supplies I could use on my long journey. I found some cloth and food plus a bit of water. I also found a sword that of the knights-in-training used, I was small but still usable, I packed it with all my other stuff and began my journey. I put all the supplies in the cockpit of the Défendre, but I made sure the supplies didn’t make it harder for me to pilot the Défendre. I will get revenge on the Black Lancers for what they did but I will also keep my grandpa promise. I will become a Knight of Heaven even if it kills me.


End file.
